Never Again, James
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Bella goes to her boyfriends home to make him an anniversy dinner. Only to find him cheating on her. So she gets dolled up and shows him what his missing out on.
1. Never Again by Kelly Clarkson

**_Bella Point of View:_**

It was mine and James' one year anniversy. So I decided to stop my his appartment and make him a special dinner. I got there and found the door open.

"James...your door is open," I said, walking into the kitchen, turning on a light swicth, "James,...WHAT THE HELL!!!" I screamed. On the couch was a pantless James getting and blowjob from Victoria, his secretary.

"Bella...shit!" James said.

**_James Point Of View:_**

_'God, Bella just walking in while Victoria was...Holy Shit!'_ I thought, as Bella throw a vase at me.

"On your anniversy...You cheated on me...ON OUR ANNIVERSY!!!" Bella yelled, throwing a picture frame at me.

"Bella...please let me explain---" I said, ducking as she china plate at me.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

After basically throwing his kitchen at him, I ran out of James appartment. I spent the next few day crying in my appartment.

"Bella, I know you can hear me...Listen we're having a barbeque here on Saturday, if I don't hear from you by then me and Rosalie are coming to get you." Alice said, as my answering machine went off.

'OK...enough feeling sorry for myself.' I thought, as I got out of bed. I looked at the calendar. Today's Thursday, James' bar night is tomorrow.

"Alright...let's see how he likes surprises." I said aloud.

**_James Point Of View:_**

Me and my boys were out with our girls at the bar. I brought Victoria along. "James, you're a idoit for leaving Bella for Victoria." Scott said.

"Why would you said that." I said.

"Look at the stage." Josh said. I turn and my jaw drop. Bella was walking onto the stage. She had her hair half staight down, half clipped up. She was in a white pants suit. She had on a black bar, and the jacket only had one button done. She looked _**HOT!!!**_...**_SUPER HOT!!!_**

_**Bella Point Of View:**_

"Is song is for my cheating, bastard of an ex-boyfriend." I said, as the music started.

**_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me_**

**_I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?_**

**_I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay_**

**_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere_**

**_It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know_**

**_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way_**

**_She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_**

While I sang the next few line, I looked I right at Victoria. By the look on her face, I'd say she was rethinking her relationship with James.

**_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute_**

**_Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_**

**_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_**

**_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere_**

**_It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know_**

**_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way_**

**_They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_**

I looked right at James and sang to next line for him to hear.

**_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_**

**_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_**

**_Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere_**

**_It was you  
Who chose to end_** **_it like you did  
I was the last to know_**

**_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way_**

**_They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again_**

After I got off stage, I walked over to the bar. I didn't even look at James. "Bella..." I heard a voice say. The voice belonged to Victoria

"Yes." I said, not even looking at her.

"Can you answer this question truthfully..." she asked, I nodded, "James said that you two broke up and that...well, that he was singular...And he is good-looking in a way, so I said yes, but....he said that you broke up so...What was true?"

"Victoria, he cheated on me..withyou...on our annisersy." I said, looking her in the eye.

"Than this will make quitting a much easier." she said, walking toward James who was a the other end of the bar. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but when Victoria slapped him. I got the gest. She was heading to the door, when I realized, I wasn't done talking to her.

"Victoria..." I called, she turned around looking like she was ready for me to cuss her out, "You know I'm looking for a new assissentant at my office."

"You would do that for me?...Why?" she said.

"James is scrum...So eight o'clock Monday?" I said.

"That's...that's great...I'll be there." She said.

"You sang beautifully." I heard a smooth voice from behind say.

"Thanks..." I turned to see the best looking man on the who planet.

"I'm Edward." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Bella." I said, taking his hand. He pulling my hands to his lips and a kissed it.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
